


The only way

by Public_Ray



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Pedophilia, Yuno is worried, asta needs a hug, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Public_Ray/pseuds/Public_Ray
Summary: They were very low on money. They barely had enough for food.So as the big brother,  he had to support his family.He had to earn some money for his family.He'd do anything.Anything including giving some random stranger a blowjob.
Relationships: Asta (Black Clover)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	The only way

Asta was outside. In the forest. On his knees. In front of a middle-aged man.  
And the man was waiting patiently. Asta's knees were starting to itch because of the dirt.

Asta gulped loudly.

If this were going to help his siblings and sister Lily, then he would do it! He has to. He is the big brother after all.  
It would be worth it; this would earn him some cash. That would be enough for at least a month.  
The man did promise him a hefty sum of money.

He started unbuttoning the man's trousers with his clammy hands.

He was still having second thoughts about this, but he had to continue, He wasn't one to give up after all.

He pulled down the man's trousers and stared at the tent forming in front of his face.  
The man smirked and put a hand in his ash-blond locks. "Go on, my boy." Asta snapped out of his trance and put his fingers in the waistband of the man's boxers. And then slowly tugged then down to his ankles.

Asta stared wide-eyed at the man's member. It was huge! Would he even be able to fit half of it in his mouth?  
He pushed aside his hesitation and licked the head of the man's cock. And in return the man tightened his grip on Asta's hair.  
"Yeah, just like that" the man grunted and tugged on his hair a little.  
Asta put the shaft in his mouth and started to suck and lick it.

The man started grunting and tugging at Asta's hair.  
Asta gripped the cock in his hand and started to lower his head to take more of the man's cock. He licked the underside of it and then started to suck. 

The man was getting impatient, and because of that, he started to lower Asta's head even more. And Asta started gagging and tried to pull off but couldn't. The man was holding him too tightly and wouldn't let go.  
"Come on, young man, almost finished," the man grunted out and then suddenly pushed his whole cock down Asta's throat. 

Asta was felt his eyes getting wet but ignored it because of the burning in his throat. He couldn't pull off because of the tight grip, and he didn't want to risk angering the man; in case he cut off their deal. So he tried to endure it. Asta put his hands on the man's hips and held on tightly.

The man started to thrust in and out of Asta's mouth while moaning lowly. He suddenly put his hand on Asta's cheek and started to fasten his pace, all while Asta was gagging. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" He shouted before doing it down his throat. And then he pulled out. 

They were both still in the same position while trying to catch their breath. Asta was coughing and spitting out the cum. But unfortunately, he could still taste the salty texture in his mouth. 

After a few moments, the man pulled out the money he promised and gave it to Asta.  
" well, here's what I promised. If you ever need more, then you know where you can find me, sweetheart" the man winked and pulled up his boxers and trousers and started to button them up.  
Asta stood up and felt like he was going to fall. He looked a the man, and the silently scurried away.

Asta was disgusted with himself, and he tried not to think about it, it would only make him throw up, and he didn't want to be hungry. But he didn't last, so he stopped walking and bent over to throw up his breakfast. He threw up everything he had until he was a coughing mess. He panted a little and then continued on his way back to the church.

He arrived at the church and tried to act as if nothing had happened.  
"I'm back!" He shouted in his normally loud voice.  
"Welcome back, Asta" Sister lily greeted him.  
Asta fake grinned at her and pulled out the money he got.  
"Look! I earned some money! Now we can finally have something good to eat!" He said in a proud voice.  
"Asta! Where did you get that much?" She said shocked.  
"Ahh, I just did some work for someone with lots of money, and he gave me some as a paycheck." He said, half lied. It was technically true. He did do something for someone rich.  
"Oh you didn't have to-" she started but got interrupted by Asta.  
"Yes, I did! As a big brother, I have to support my family! That's just my thing to do!" He shouted.  
She only giggled and said, "you certainly are! Oh, what would we do without you?".

Later at dinner. They all sat at the table with lots of food. Father Orsi was ranting about how proud and grateful he was of Asta finally doing something else other than proposing to sister Lily. The kids were happy over the food; you could see sparkles in their eyes. Sister Lily was smiling and listening to father Orsi's talk. Yuno was sitting quietly with the smallest smile. And Asta was seated next to him, unusually quiet, staring blankly at his plate.

Yuno was the only one who noticed and stopped smiling. He immediately knew something was wrong with his foster brother.

Asta couldn’t have anyone find out about this. If they did, then they'd put a stop to it.  
He wouldn't be able to help them as much. So he has no other choice other than keeping this a secret. It won’t hurt anyone.  
This was the only way.


End file.
